


Longest night means the longest sleep

by KeanBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Madara's Birthday, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Merry Christmas (or applicable holiday)! With all of you in spirit (unless you're an exorcist, then I'll leave you be)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198





	Longest night means the longest sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (or applicable holiday)! With all of you in spirit (unless you're an exorcist, then I'll leave you be)

Madara had known for a long time that his birthday was inauspicious. How could it not be so close to Solstice? So close the longest night of the year (so unlike Izuna, born the day before the summer solstice when the Sun ruled the world) and so near to Yule as well it was not only inauspicious but so close to some of the biggest holidays that the Uchiha celebrated it was also hard to celebrate and after a time they just…stopped. Before that though some of Madara’s favorite memories of his mother were her smiling at him as she pressed a gift into his hands, small things but one for each night between Solstice and Yule when the entire clan was focused on the near constant celebrations of the two holidays; and really it had never been about what the gift was, not really, it was about the fact that his mother put him above the holidays, that she thought he was more important and didn’t think his inauspicious birth effected anything. Madara knew his clan loved and respected him but…it wasn’t like the way the Senju looked at Hashirama, the easy immediate deference (tall, handsome, personable, _powerful_ right from birth) Madara had had to _earn_ his clans respect; had to fight past the unfortunate timing of his birth and against the memories of his older half brother (dead when Madara was two but alive long enough for Madara to miss), had to fight for respect against his…flailing (yes Madara knew himself well enough for that) temper. He had earned his place as clan head in time but it had taken work (he wondered if Hashirama had any idea how much work it had taken Madara, any idea that part of the reason he never sued for peace earlier was simply that he didn’t have enough power in the clan especially without Izuna’s backing) and Madara was far too aware of how little it might take to loose it, far to aware that this time of year was a reminder of superstition and of Madara’s failures; or it _would_ have been if anyone remembered that it was his birthday anymore.

He shook his head sharply, this was foolish, he should be glad that his clan was so well settled that though they had celebrated Solstice as they always had together as a clan they had started to spread out and join the village celebrations for Yule; it was everything he had ever wanted and two years into this, into peace, (two years into peace and a year and a half into the village) it was even faster than Madara had ever hoped for but… Even Izuna was absorbed in the wider celebrations and the little things he normally did for Madara between the two holidays (nothing big, just making sure he had his favorite food or got a day off with his birds) had been forgotten so far (there was still time, maybe he would remember still, after all today was his birthday but it was only half gone so…maybe) and it was _childish_ and Madara needed to knock some sense into his damn head! Fucking stupid… (Izuna wasn’t going to remember, caught up in new people and more distant from Madara since the older Uchiha had ignored his wishes about peace anyway) with a sharp shake of his head Madara tried to throw the thoughts from his head turning to the documents on his desk just in time for a knock on the door. “Come” the Uchiha called a little irritated only to flush a bit as Tobirama slipped in the door, cocking his head at Madara in apparent confusion ( _why_ did the damn man have to be so stunningly beautiful damn it?!) “Why are you in to work today?” he asked in his rich voice and Madara felt his temper- even shorter than normal- rise “Because, Senju, there’s _work_ to do even if your brother forgot that” he hissed, he hadn’t seen the younger Senju all morning so he must have been in his lab and therefor have missed Hashirama’s absence in the tower but Madara was confused by the flash of anger of the sharp (stunning) face “Hashi hasn’t been in all day?” Tobirama asked, faint edges of temper curling around his words.

Madara shook his head slowly, confused at Tobirama’s anger “I’m sorry Madara-sama, he promised he would be here today so that you could take the day for other things” the Senju said and Madara felt bitterness twist in him “So that I could help make Yule preparations” he said unhappily. Tobirama shot him a confused look “So you could spend it with your birds, that is what you like to do no?” the albino asked and Madara gapped (a day off with his birds that was- that was exactly what he preferred to do to celebrate, how…?) and nodded slowly; Tobirama sighed deeply, still edged with anger “I am sorry Madara-sama” (Madara wished he would drop the formality) and he sounded actually contrite as though it was somehow his fault that Hashirama was a piece of shit. Madara licked his lips “Why -? I mean, why make the time?” he asked quietly; Tobirama frowned and moved farther into the office looking at Madara with something between confusion and concern “Your birthday is today is it not?” the Senju asked and Madara stared “I – yes, it – but, yes” Tobirama nodded and placed a neatly wrapped package on the desk in front of the Uchiha “I might as well give this to you now I suppose then” his eyes when he met Madara’s were soft and warm and the Uchiha sucked in a shocked breath “happy birthday Madara-sama” “Madara, just, just Madara” the Uchiha whispered, unable to think of what else to say and Tobirama _smiled_ at him! just a little soft smile tucked in the corner of his lips but Madara felt as though he had looked to long at the sun “Madara then” the albino agreed warmly before slipping out of the office.

Madara licked his lips again and looked at the gift, picking at the neat wrapping (deep Uchiha indigo and red, of course) and forcing down the butterflies in his stomach; Tobirama had remembered- Tobirama had found out, and Madara had no idea how he had done that- that it was his birthday and down everything he could to give Madara the day off even if Hashirama had screwed that up. No one else had done anything but Tobirama…had. had gone out of his way and seemed genuinely upset that Hashirama had messed up his plans, as if it _mattered_ to him that Madara have a good birthday and the Uchiha just…didn’t know what to do with that. For now he carefully unwrapped the gift, folding the wrapping for later (when gifts were rare it was hard to throw away any part of them) and blinking in shock at the three smaller packages inside ( _three_ ) each neatly wrapped themselves. Madara chewed on his lip, he would open one now and then save the others for tonight he decided and reached for the largest, curiosity getting the best of him; Madara stared at the soft spill of ink black fur tipped here and there with white, it was a fur drape that would cover his shoulders and upper arms made entirely out of dark fur that would wrap around Madara’s throat high enough to keep it warm (had Tobirama noticed that Madara looked at his fur ruff with envy in the winter?) but stopped high enough on his arms to not get in his way as he moved or worked (or get set on fire) it was… _perfect_. How? How had Tobirama gotten him something this perfect? (and _why?_ )

The rest of the day it was hard to concentrate on his work with the promise of his two other gifts (and the lunch that one of the tower runners brought him didn’t help, it was perfect, all his favorites and Madara just knew who had to have sent for it) and the nagging question of _why_ Tobirama was going out of his way to make sure that Madara had a good birthday (though the Senju probably had no idea that he was the only one doing anything) and if maybe, maybe, it was because he- like Madara- had a little warm spot inside him that belonged to Madara. Was there any chance that Tobirama carried some affection for him? it seemed like a bit much to hope for but Madara couldn’t help but wonder (and hope). It was well dark- short days this time of year- and easing towards dinner when Madara stood to leave, hesitating for a long moment before going to Tobirama’s door and the line of light under the door, nervously petting the fur already wrapped around his shoulders. His slow knock was answered by Tobirama’s voice and Madara pushed it open slowly, frowning a little at the sight of the Senju still bent over a large stack of paper (Madara _hated_ how much of Hashirama’s work his brother ended up doing, it had never sat well with the Uchiha and now was no exception). Tobirama looked up and when his eyes caught on the sight of his gift on Madara his lips twitched in that little smile Madara was quite fond of “Madara?” he asked; the older man sighed “Are you leaving soon then?” he asked and Tobirama looked away, looking a little tired and sad “No, not yet. I am-“ he hesitated and shot a look at Madara out of the corner of his eyes “-not fond of the way that brother celebrates today” Madara saw what happened next as if from a long way away “You could join me” _shit_ , lovely red eyes were wide with surprise but, well, might as well commit “I won’t be doing anything major, I’ll celebrate with the clan tomorrow” Tobirama searched his face for a long moment before nodding “I’d – I’d like that” he murmured, a delicate flush high on his sharp cheekbones.

And that changed _everything_ , having Tobirama walk home with him snow vanishing into the perfect matching white of his hair when it fell made Madara feel as thought he had been filled with something warm and expansive, made his gestures softer and the easy look in the red eyes he so…admired gentled his temper and together they talked comfortably for the entire walk to the Uchiha district. Tobirama’s mouth went tight and he shot a sharp look at Madara when he saw the older man’s home silent and dark (Izuna wasn’t home then, Madara wasn’t as surprised as he wanted to be) but said nothing about the clear absence of celebrations and instead took control of the kitchen and ordered Madara into helping him; standing together in the warm kitchen bickering with the albino made Madara forget about the dark outside and the chill of an empty house and the food was more than good enough to fill the hunger inside of him. They lingered together after over cups of hot Yule mead that Izuna must bought talking quietly into the dark for a long time before Tobirama rose- reluctantly- to leave and Madara – Madara took a leap of faith.

Stepped forward and put his hand on Tobirama’s arm, looking at the stunning face and lovely red eyes “Do I get a Yule wish” he asked, voice deep and rough and Tobirama shivered a little under his fingers, eyes darting down to Madara’s lips and then back up and sending heat flashing though him “No, but you can have another birthday gift” the Senju murmured and Madara smiled, stepping closer and cupping the albino’s strong jaw “Oh? a fourth gift? You’re spoiling me” he purred and then dipped closer, kissing Tobirama very lightly and then firming when the albino turned into him and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha’s neck. They lingered together for a long time exchanging kisses until the hour grew late and both became aware that Izuna would be home soon- neither wanted to deal with him yet- and Madara sighed deeply Tobirama pouting (Madara’s brain vanished for a moment at the sight) for a second before he drew tugged at Madara’s hair; “I’ll give you your first present early next year” the albino murmured “I think we can make good use of the longest night don’t you?” and when Madara looked in warm, slightly uncertain red eyes and suddenly didn’t care when his birthday was (not when he had his own brilliant celestial star tucked close to him) “I would love that”.


End file.
